A Bottle of Stars
by Sei Honou
Summary: -FE8- The message was so simple and yet, it didn't fail to make Seth so guilty. -EirikaSeth- AU


FE8fic

Disclaimer: Me no own FE 8.

This is AU, by the way. An all-time favorite couple from FE 8, EirikaSeth.

**Edited o8/13/o9**

* * *

**A Bottle of Stars**

"Welcome to Magvel University, Seth."

As soon as Seth stepped into the majestic university campus, he was simply blown away. The place had the thick air of college. Soon, the scent clung onto him as well. He had to get used to it now.

"So, since you're new here, I'd like to give you a tour."

"Right," the red-haired freshman said mindlessly. Saleh raised an eyebrow at his companion. He was standing right there, but it was like his mind was somewhere else. "Okay then. Shall we begin the tour?"

Finally, Seth turned to Saleh with a kind smile on his face. "Of course."

- -

Magvel University was huge, not to mention crowded. Seth was sent there by his benefactor and almost-father, Mr. Fado, one of the directors and shareholders of the famous RFGJR Corporation. Seth lived most of his life taking care of Mr. Fado's children, the twins Ephraim and Eirika, who were currently in their senior year in high school.

"...And this is the library," Saleh paused. The new student wasn't paying attention to him. "Seth."

Immediately, Seth snapped out of his trance, turning back to his tour guide. "Oh, right. Where were we?"

"Is something bothering you, Seth? It's not like you to be... Out of yourself," the sage told him. "You're zoning out."

"I'm sorry about that, Saleh," the young knight ran an uneasy hand through his red hair. "Where did we stop again?"

Saleh looked at his clipboard and leafed through some papers. "Beside the library is the Cyberspace café. And if we turn to the left of the cyberspace café, you'll see the dormitories."

"Dormitories. Right. I think Forde and Kyle are in the same dorm as I am," Seth said. Saleh browsed through the papers again. "Hmm... Yes, yes. You're in the same building as they are. In the southern dormitories."

"Are you in the same building as well, Saleh?"

"No. I'm in the eastern dormitories. Along with Joshua, Knoll and Gerik," Saleh read the papers one last time. "Well, that's it. As a college freshman representative, we all welcome you to Magvel University."

He unclipped some of the papers on his clipboard and handed it to Seth. "Here are some of your college papers, Seth. This one is for your dormitory room, this one is for your class schedule, and this one is your temporary permit."

Seth held up the small white card curiously. "Temporary?"

"Yes. You will get your original permit on your first day. Today is just a briefing, you see," Saleh fixed his beige clipboard. "So, do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

The redheaded freshman just looked around the campus. "Yes. Forde and Kyle said that they would meet me here," then he scratched his head. "...But since I didn't pay attention to you when you were giving me the tour, I think I'd get lost senseless around the campus."

Saleh chuckled. "All right, all right. Where did they say that they would meet you?"

"The only coffee shop in the campus."

- -

"Hey there, Captain!" the ecstatic red knight greeted their commander as he entered the coffee shop.

"Will you be joining us for some coffee, Saleh?" Seth turned to his tour guide. Saleh looked at his wrist watch. It was already 2:00.

"I'd really love to stay and have a cup, but I have to go and see the school director, Mr. Vigarde. Got to get this stat report regarding Seth."

"Well... That's too bad. Maybe you can celebrate with us when Captain moves in, Saleh," the blond knight said as he placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I'd like that," the representative said with a nod. "Maybe you can text me or give me a call when you're moving in, Seth?"

The redhead nodded affirmatively. "Okay then. Seth, gentlemen, I'll be going now." Saleh said, nodding slightly at Kyle and Forde.

"See you around, Saleh," Forde gave a small wave as Saleh left the coffee shop. When the student leader wasn't in sight anymore, the three comrades began their meet and greet after how many months.

"How are you doing, Captain?" the green knight began, but Seth was browsing the menu for something warm and sweet.

"How's little miss doing, Captain?" Forde asked. Seth placed down the menu on the table and gave his fellow student a stern look. "You know she doesn't like that name, Forde. She prefers to be called by her real name."

"Yeah, sure. We all know that, but she's our little miss, after all," the red knight said

"Maybe you should regard Miss Eirika with more respect, Forde," Seth stated strictly. Forde merely shrugged and rolled his green eyes. Their captain was always so stiff. "All right, all right. You're still so strict, Captain. I hope that going to college will change you a bit."

"You see anything you like, Captain?" Kyle asked.

"Yes... I think I'd like a regular cup of white hot chocolate," Seth said, checking the price on the menu. Forde winked at one of the waitresses and said, "Don't worry about paying, Captain. I'll have our orders placed on my tab."

"Kyle, which classes do you and Forde take?"

"Well, let's see... We have Theology Classes with Professor Moulder, Phys. Ed. Classes with Coach Garcia, History with Professor McGregor, and Mathematics and Accounting with Professor Klimt. There's more of that to come, though," Kyle said, raising his fingers as he mentally counted their classes. Forde was talking to one of the waitresses, flashing his charming smile once in a while.

"Let's see... I'll have a double espresso. Kyle here's gonna have a regular cup of brewed coffee. Black, no cream. And Captain will have a regular cup of white hot chocolate," he turned to his two companions. "Anything else, gentlemen?"

"Do you have strawberry cake here?" Seth asked the waitress. She nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir. Would you like a slice with your order?"

"Uh, no. I was hoping that I could buy a whole cake," he replied. "To bring home."

"Is that for the little miss, Captain?"

"For Miss Eirika _and _Sir Ephraim, Forde."

"If you're looking for a cake to take home for your family, sir, may I suggest that you head to the other side of the coffee shop and take a look at the pastry shop," the waitress directed him to the pathway leading to the other side of the small campus coffee shop.

"Okay then. I guess we'll order now, sweets." Forde grinned at the waitress.

"Yes, thank you very much." Seth got up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

- -

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" The pastry shop attendant greeted Seth with a warm smile.

"Yes. I'd like to order a junior-sized strawberry cake," he stated his order. The attendant scribbled on her pad and asked him, "Is this for your family, sir?"

"Well, yes," Seth replied surely, but he was unsure of what to reply to the next question. "Oh, for your siblings?"

"Well..." he began, uncertain. "Yes."

"All right, sir. I'll have your cake done. Please proceed to the cashier for the payment."

While Seth waited for the cake, something the little miss looked forward to, he thought of packing up when he gets home and calling Cormag over to help him move his stuff into his dormitory. Then again, he didn't want to cause his good friend any trouble.

He thought of calling him right now. He reached for his pocket to take out his cellphone, but he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He spun and saw his friend grinning at him. "Hey there, Silver. I heard you were coming over, so I came," the sandy-haired skyrider greeted. "Kyle gave me a text."

"Cormag... I want to ask a favor from you," Seth said. He didn't even beat around the bush. Cormag grinned. "What is it? Anything to help."

The knight asked his friend directly. He knew that he shouldn't waste any more time. "Are you available this Monday?"

"Let me see... Well, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon," the skyrider replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Can you help me bring my things here?" Seth asked again. In this time and place, hesitation wasn't an option. Cormag replied warmly. "Sure! Why not? Which dorm are you in?"

"Southern dormitories," Seth said. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm in the northern dormitories. With Glen and Valter. Man, Valter is such a slob!" the skyrider groaned. "Our room's a mess because of him!"

Someone caught their attention. The cashier attendant with the box of strawberry cake. "Is that for the little miss?"

"Yes. For Miss Eirika and Sir Ephraim," Seth stated again. He held the box in his hands carefully. The soft velvet ribbon vaguely reminded him of their little miss, seeing as she had a penchant for beautiful things. He thought of the ribbon in her hair rather than tied around the box.

"Say..." Cormag began. "You hear anything about Tana? Ever since I began studying here, I've never heard of her."

"Do you want her phone number?" the redhead simply asked. Cormag gave Seth a look of disbelief, as if he didn't believe what he just said. "You're serious? You have Tana's number?"

"Well, if you don't want it..." Seth shrugged as he turned his heel to return to his two other companions.

"No! Of course I want it!"

"Okay. Give me one second..." Seth took out his cellphone from his pocket and flicked it open. He had a message from Eirika. He turned to Cormag, "One second."

"Sure."

And Seth read the message.

"**Ur leaving?"**

The message was so simple and yet, it didn't fail to make Seth so guilty. He refrained from telling Eirika about him going to college. He knew that she was going to make him stay. He knew so well that she wanted him to stay by his side...

"Silver? Hey, Seth!"

"Oh, right! What was that again?" Seth said, a bit startled. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost forgot that he was in college. "You okay, Silver? You seem spaced-out."

"I'm okay. Here. This is Miss Tana's number," Seth gave his cellphone to Cormag. The skyrider brought out his own cellphone from his pocket and began punching his princess' cellphone number. Once he was done, he went out of Seth's phone book and started browsing his picture gallery.

"Oh, this is cute! When was this picture taken?" Seth turned to his friend and peered at the said picture. It was _that _picture. It was him and Eirika. She had her arm linked with his and she was smiling so beautifully. As for him, he had his usual straight and earnest look. He even remembered the time she whacked her twin brother four times because he kept on making mistakes. She pestered his twin brother to take that photo because she saw that Seth had no pictures saved in his cellphone.

"What about this one?" The next picture was Eirika, embracing a huge stuffed rabbit. Seth got that stuffed toy for her as a gift.

"And this one?" The next picture was Eirika again, this time, her hair was in braids. Seth remembered the time Eirika hurled almost everything she saw at her brother because he entered her room without telling her and took the picture.

"Wow... Almost all of these pictures in your gallery are... Shots of Eirika."

And almost all of those pictures were taken by Ephraim. And he went through a lot of pain and trouble to get those pictures.

"Sir Ephraim likes to play with my phone," Seth said. "He and Miss Eirika got that for me as a Christmas present a long time ago."

He and Cormag headed back to the coffee shop where Forde and Kyle were waiting.

- -

"You know, Vanessa won't be so happy to hear that you've been flirting with these waitresses just to get off paying for your orders, Forde," Kyle said sternly. Forde laughed as he played with his beverage. "It's not like she'll find out, right?"

"I can tell Syrene," the green knight stated firmly. His statement earned him a shocked look from his subordinated. "Kyle, you wouldn't!"

"I can and I will."

"Hey there, guys!" Cormag greeted. Kyle greeted their buddy with a grin. Forde was sulking. "Kyle, Forde, I have to go," Seth said.

"What? You're leaving already, Captain?" Forde asked their commander, raising his head from the table. Seth replied, "Yes. I have to pack up, you see."

"Hey, you want to go with Captain?" Forde nudged Kyle, who was pondering on whether or not they would tag along. Seth was in a state of disbelief. "What?"

"Well... We haven't seen Sir Ephraim and Miss Eirika for quite a long time now... Why not?" Kyle said. "And besides, we don't have any classes today."

"You don't mind if I come, too, right?" Cormag asked them. Seth was obviously defeated, so he asked the skyrider for another favor. "Will you give us a lift, Cormag?"

"Why not?" Cormag grinned. "I'm coming along as well."

"Will you be bringing some stuff along, Captain? You don't have to bring lots of stuff since most of the things are already provided in the dormitory," Kyle said, taking a sip from his drink. Forde stirred his espresso. "Yep. All you need to bring in are your clothes, and some personal belongings as well."

"I see," Seth rubbed his chin. "Maybe I can move in tonight."

"Yeah. And if we leave now, you can pack up," Cormag glanced at his wristwatch. "It's already quarter to three."

"Now, this is a great way to spend a Friday night. Let's get going, Captain!" Forde took off with his espresso.

Kyle sighed as he stood up from his seat, taking his paper cup of coffee with him. Seth held his cup of white hot chocolate carefully. The four of them left the coffee shop and headed to the university parking lot.

It was an impromptu homecoming time.

- -

"Let's see. It's an hour-long drive to Renais City," Cormag said as he started the car engine. Seth was seated in the passenger's seat. Kyle and Forde were seated at the back. The four of them were preparing for one long drive.

"Forde, will you cut that out?" Kyle scolded Forde, who was playing with the automatic windows. "Okay, okay! Man, what is with you?!"

"Let's go."

And they rolled.

- -

"Are we there yet?" Forde asked for the nth time. He was getting pretty annoying already. Kyle was obviously the one who was most pissed out and annoyed. "Can you just shut up for one second?"

"We're almost there, okay? We're already in Mulan Town. Fifteen more minutes, so please, please, _please_ be quiet, Forde," Cormag said as they drove past the sign board that said:

**Mulan: The Gateway to Renais City.**

"But--"

"_Please_?" Cormag, Kyle and Seth pleaded in unison. Forde was defeated. "Fine, fine!"

"Why are you so excited, anyway?" the green night asked. The blond grinned, a twinkle in his green eyes. "I'm going to the Academy."

"Right. Since we're here, I may as well tell Vanessa your behavior towards the women in the University," Kyle's attempt to irate his comrade wound up into another endless banter. "Not if I reach her first!"

"Will you two just _shut up_?!"

- -

The hour-long drive seemed like a life-time for the group of four men. Finally, they arrived in Renais City, in Mr. Fado's estate. It was exactly quarter to four, so Eirika and Ephraim were already home from the academy.

When the doorbell rang, Ephraim was the one to answer the door. "I'll get it," the blue-haired young master of the estate stood up from the floor, leaving his study group for a moment. "Who is it?"

"It's me," a muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "Seth."

The door opened, and standing beside the Silver Night were Kyle, Forde, and Cormag, all fresh from college.

"Long time no see, Master!" Forde said with a smile. "How are you, Sir Ephraim?"

"Ephraim, who is it?" The five of them heard a vaguely familiar voice shout from the living room.

"Oh! The little miss!" Forde made his way to the living room and found himself being stared at by a bunch of high school seniors and juniors. He remained indifferent, proceeding to talk to their blue-haired little miss. "Hi there! How are you doing, little miss?"

Eirika rose from her seat and ran to hug the red knight. "Forde! It's you! So, if you're here, then Kyle is here as well, right?"

"Yes, little miss! Oh, you're so pretty now!"

"Thank you! Franz, your brother's here!" and Eirika ran to the doorstep.

- -

"I already told him to stop, but-- Why, it's Miss Eirika!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw their little miss already grown up.

"Welcome back, Kyle!" Eirika exclaimed as she hugged the green knight this time. She has certainly changed since the last time he saw her.

Seth, along with Kyle and Forde, were like brothers to the twins. Although Kyle and Forde got sent to college much earlier than Seth, the three of them swore to Mr. Fado that they would protect the twins, despite the distance between them. For the three knights, the twins was their raison d'etre. They believed that without _them_, they wouldn't even be _there _at all.

"Oh, Cormag! You're here as well!" Eirika said as she released Kyle

"Hello, little miss. Silver here's going to pack up."

The princess saw Seth disappear into the kitchen with a box cake. "Oh... He didn't really tell me... Do you want to see Tana? Just go to the living room."

Cormag headed to the living room. "Thank you very much, little miss. I wonder if Miss Tana is as lovely as you are now."

- -

Seth mindlessly placed his own cellphone in the refrigerator. He zoned out yet again. The last thing he expected was to hear the little miss's voice. "Seth..."

"Miss Eirika," he snapped out of his trance. He had to pull himself together. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. "What can I do for you?"

She headed to the back door. "Walk with me? Please, Seth? It'll only take a while."

How could he refuse? There was a probability that this conversation might be the last one. The last one before he leaves the estate. "...All right."

The two of them went out of the kitchen through the back door. Now, the two of them were walking around the estate patio. "Miss Eirika, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well..." she skipped around. "I was just wondering why you kept your leaving a secret," Eirika was holding something behind her back. Seth, on the other hand, was cool and calm as always. "Your father told me that I had to get a college education. He said that it's for my own good."

"I... know..."

"I kept it a secret because..." he was cut off when she finished his sentence for her. "Because you knew that I would stop you."

"No! It's not like that! Miss Eirika..."

"But, Seth! You know that I... I..." Tears fell from her eyes. Warm, crystal tears fell from the princess' eyes. It isn't like her to suddenly break down and cry, especially in front of Seth. But this time was different. Very different. He was on the verge of leaving and not coming back ever again.

"Miss Eirika, please don't. I don't like seeing you cry."

"I-I can't help it!" she sniffed. "The more I try to stop these tears, the more they keep on flowing!"

"Princess, please?"

"I'm trying!..." she almost screamed at him. Seth felt bad. He was hurting her. Badly. And he knew that he was hurting himself as well.

"_I'm so selfish... I'm so, very, very selfish."_

When the princess calmed down a little, she handed to Seth a medium-sized glass bottle. Opalescent tears was cast on the bottle's glossy surface. He analyzed the glass bottle. It was a glass bottle full of...

"...Stars?"

Eirika wiped her eyes. "Yes, stars... Our art teacher said that stars carry the wishes of many people. Stars carry wishes and promises. This is my art project. Our art teacher told us that once she finished checking our projects, we should give our bottles to someone special. I'm giving my bottle of stars to you."

Seth looked at the glass bottle full of star-shaped folded paper of varying colors. _Different emotions. Every color of the rainbow._

"You know... Each star in that bottle has a reason why I love you, Seth. Each star has a different reason, each star has a wish, and each star has a piece of my heart in it."

"Miss Eirika..."

"Please take care of my wishes and my heart, Seth," Eirika smiled at him. It was the smile he was going to miss when he leaves. Seth couldn't help but smile back. "Of course, Princess."

- -

**. . .**

"And then what happened?" Forde asked as he, Kyle and Seth walked into their dormitory room. "Miss Eirika went back to her study group."

Kyle opened the cream-colored door that had the number 109 plated in gold. "Well, this is our room, Captain."

Their room simple. It was wallpapered with blue and green, had three separate beds, a small kitchen and a clean bathroom with the same tile color scheme.

"You can take that desk, Captain," Forde pointed to the beside table across his. "It's unoccupied."

Seth sat down on his green bed. He was going to miss his old bed back in Renais City, in the estate, but he was still going back, anyway. The estate was his home, after all.

"Right..." He unlocked his luggage and took out the bottle of stars from Eirika. He placed it on the bedside table so that he would always remember her.

He smiled.

He fished out his cellphone from his pocket and flicked it open. He just replaced his old cellphone wallpaper with a new one. A picture of him and Eirika. It was just taken this afternoon, that time they were at the patio. How that picture was taken? He can remember very clearly.

_On tiptoes, Eirika kissed her knight on his cheek. It was only a temporary good bye, but..._

"_The one hundred-first photo to be taken," Ephraim said with a smirk. In his hand was Seth's cellphone. "Let's see... Set picture as... Screen saver? Welcome screen? Ah, here. Wallpaper."_

"_Ephraim!" Eirika exclaimed angrily, blushing._

"_Sir Ephraim--"_

"_Get back here, Ephraim!" _

"_No! Eirika, stop!" Ephraim ran back into the house with Eirika tailing at him._

Seth heard Forde call him from their living room.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet some of our dorm mates, Kent, Sain and Geoffray!"

Seth closed his phone and slipped it in his black pocket. "Coming."

He had a new life ahead of him. A new place, perhaps. But he knew that there was no other place like home.

* * *

Edited. Replaced and improved some stuff. Still, constructive criticisms are widely accepted. :D


End file.
